


This Night Was One Of The Most Terrifying Nights Of My Life

by GoldenPrincess4



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Abduction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Hugging, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-09 13:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenPrincess4/pseuds/GoldenPrincess4
Summary: Johnny experiences  one of the most terrifying  nights of his life when he was asleep at the lot when he felt a hand clap over his mouth and he was dragged somewhere.  Social Randy Adderson was responsible for abducting Johnny.





	1. Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy is driving by the jungle gym and was watching Johnny.

**It was not a secret that Johnny got abused. He was beaten which led to him having visible injuries.And this is why Dally is protective of him and he does not mind the older boy doing anything to do so. And since Dally was the toughest hood in Tulsa,Oklahoma,nobody dared to mess with him or Johnny unless they wanted to get badly injured or killed because that is how dangerously protective he is and Darry is the same way when it comes to keeping Soda and Ponyboy safe. Johnny woke up to hearing his folks arguing so he went to the only place he would not be seen by them if they were mad at him for doing something and even if it was not his fault and even at the lot,he still heard fighting. His younger friend Ponyboy walked over and he shook and went with him to the Curtis household where they ate dinner and went to bed. When Johnny woke up,he thought it was Darry and Soda preparing for work but looked at the time and knew they would be asleep for a little longer. He went to the jungle gym, sat on it,unaware of Randy Adderson driving to where he was at and watching him as he got out,wielding a gun.**


	2. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy kidnaps Johnny.

** As he put bullets in the gun,he got the handcuffs ready and approached Johnny who had fallen asleep and to muffle his screams,he clamped his hand over the 16 year old's mouth. He pulled his pants down and he proceeded to wake him and Johnny yelled muffledly out of fear. Randy put the gun to his head and threatened to murder him if he screams when he uncovers his mouth and he nods and makes a sound to indicate that he will stay quiet and he is freed from the handgag. Then he heard something that sounded close to him.  **


	3. Horrifying Moment Occurs/Rescued Before It Escalated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy does something to Johnny after abducting him.

_ **** _ **Randy leads Johnny to the Nightly Double and he shouts and so he is tape gagged. He undressed him and proceeded to have him take his shirt off and handcuffed him when he struggled.That was when it became obvious to Johnny that Randy was going to have his way with him. He managed to kiss him over the tape gag. He is uncuffed and ungagged. He shoots him when he kicks him and he watches as the teen passed out. Dally walked into the place and saw Johnny shot and then his anger began to show when he saw the Soc.**


	4. Fight At The Nightly Double:Randy Adderson VS. Dallas "Dally" Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and Dally fight after Dally walks in.

** Dallas knew he would not leave without injuring Randy and so he attacked him and Johnny watched,obviously not surprised by his older friend's behavior. After a while,he saw Darry pulling him off of the Social and had a little trouble when it came to restraining the hood but did it anyway using his strength. He knew he had to take Johnny to the hospital as he saw him bleeding from a single bullet to the abdomen and he would die if he didn't do this now and thst is how he settled Dally. They rushed him to the Greaser only hospital where he was taken care of and they went to the house and went to sleep peacefully and Dally hugged Johnny so that he can reassure himself he is here with them.  **


	5. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy's trial.

**Randy was on trial for abduction/attempted rape. Johnny gave his thoughts and Randy Adderson was imprisoned. **


	6. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after Randy was put in prison for abducting him,Johnny has a panic attack and Soda helps him through it.

**26 days after the trial, Soda and Johnny were at the Curtis house by themselves because the others had gone out and when they asked them if they were coming with them,both had politely declined. So,that left the teenagers alone. Soda knew Johnny was prone to having panic attacks before and possibly after what he almost went through during his kidnapping and he hadn't had one yet but he was ready in case one occurred. He had experience in helping get the teenager to relax especially after he was jumped months ago and because of what his own father had done to him. He knew what to do. ** **Johnny sat with Soda on the couch as they watched television and soon the lights go out and Johnny gasped fearfully and he hid himself as Soda says:"Johnny,it's okay. I will go and get candles." Johnny nodded. Soda goes to the room where the candles were stored and grabbed 2 French vanilla scented candles and goes downstairs. He and immediately lights the candles. Once the room was illuminated,he sees Johnny panicking and kneels down in front of him and tells him to take deep breaths and Johnny does. Soon,a thunderstorm started and Johnny got fearful and Soda keeps him calm by holding him and reminding him to just take deep breaths. **


End file.
